


Guardian Angel (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, School, bambam is a bitch lol, but mingyu feels the same, meanie, mentioned BamBam, mingyu is wonwoo's guardian angel, mingyu makes it better, wonwoo gets bullied, wonwoo has a huge crush on mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Mingyu was like Wonwoo's guardian angel, always there to make things right.





	Guardian Angel (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> it's cute I promise like mingyu is always there to protect wonwoo ugh also sorry I keep writing about meanie but im also not sorry because i love this ship lol

Jeon Wonwoo had a tough time growing up. He was always picked on and made fun of, always brought down by classmates.

But there was always someone who made things better.

That someone being Kim Mingyu.

He was always there to save and protect Wonwoo, like his friend, his own personal guardian angel.

It started when they were six years old, little innocent babies who were in kindergarten.

Wonwoo and Mingyu were in the same class but didn't talk. Mingyu was just a happy boy who was loud and never quiet, always making friends with everyone around him. Wonwoo was the complete opposite, quiet and wanting to keep to himself. That's why he always sat alone.

One day on the playground, a bunch of boys dragged Wonwoo to the top of the playset, knowing the young boy had a fear of heights.

BamBam, who would grow to hate Wonwoo for the rest of his life, started laughing at him. "Why are you crying you, big baby? Want me to call your mommy?" Wonwoo had tears down his face, trying to run past the boys but got pushed back down.

Mingyu saw the commotion going on and quickly went up to the top of the playset, seeing small Wonwoo crying. He frowned. "Hey! Leave him alone!" They all looked at Mingyu and quickly scattered, afraid because the boy was tall and scary.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, walking up to him and smiling. "Hi, I'm Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo looked up at him through teary eyes. "J-Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu smiled and nodded.

"You shouldn't cry Wonwoo, you're too pretty to cry!"

Wonwoo's six-year-old heart fluttered. "B-But I'm scared of heights."

Mingyu smiled. "That's okay Wonwoo, how about we go down the slide together? So we aren't up so high?"

Wonwoo hesitated but he nodded, getting close to the slide. Mingyu sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's waist. "Ready?" Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu pushed them forward, both of them sliding down the slide.

Mingyu laughed and Wonwoo smiled a little. "T-Thank you Mingyu."

Mingyu smiled and nodded. "Let's go play on the swings together."

Wonwoo nodded. "J-Just don't push me too high."

"I would never."

The next time Mingyu came to Wonwoo's rescue was when they were nine years old.

It was Mingyu's birthday and they were having a pool party. He had invited everyone from his class since he was so friendly.

Wonwoo was hesitant to come because he couldn't swim but Mingyu begged and pleaded with him so he decided to go.

Mingyu played in the water with all of his friends but quickly got out when he saw Wonwoo, making his way towards him.

Mingyu was very happy to see him that he made Wonwoo stick by his side, promising the boy he wouldn't get back in the water since Wonwoo couldn't.

Wonwoo told him he didn't have too but Mingyu insisted that it was okay and he wanted to mostly spend his birthday with Wonwoo.

"Mingyu! Come here for a second, please! I need to get your picture!"

Mingyu turned to Wonwoo and frowned. "I'll be back okay? Real quick!" Wonwoo pushed his glasses up on his face and nodded. Mingyu quickly rushed over to his mom

Wonwoo sat and waited, quickly getting nervous when he saw BamBam walk over to him with his group of friends.

"Hey loser, why are you wearing normal clothes and not a bathing suit? Huh?" Wonwoo didn't respond, looking down. "Don't tell me, you can't swim?" He still didn't answer.

BamBam laughed. "Ha! The loser can't swim!" His group of friends started laughing.

"Well we can teach you Wonwoo, would you like that?" Wonwoo quickly shook his head, not liking BamBam's intentions.

BamBam yanked Wonwoo up by his arm, dragging him near the deep end of the pool. "Come on! It'll be fun! Get in the water!" Wonwoo couldn't get away as he was being dragged near the water.

He felt like crying and he wanted Mingyu.

"P-Please! S-Stop!"

"Stop being a big baby and get in the water!"

"N-No!"

BamBam pushed Wonwoo in.

Wonwoo thrashed around, feeling himself start to sink.

Mingyu, who heard Wonwoo's scream, turned and saw that BamBam had pushed Wonwoo in.

His heart started racing and he ran quickly to the pool, diving in.

He went underwater and saw Wonwoo panicking, reaching his hand out for Mingyu. Mingyu quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him up and above the water.

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck, holding on tight, coughing. He was shaking. Mingyu put his arms under Wonwoo's legs, holding him bridal style. He looked up at BamBam and glared.

"Why would you do that?! He can't swim!"

BamBam scoffed. "We were just having fun with him, I didn't think he was serious. I can't help it he can't speak up more."

"I think it's time for you to leave!" BamBam was shocked but glared at Wonwoo before making his way out with his friends.

Mingyu carried Wonwoo out of the water and placed him on a chair, everyone going back to their business.

Mingyu's mom came over and wrapped at towel around Wonwoo. "Oh Won honey, would you like me to call your mom to pick you up?" Wonwoo nodded, crying. 

Mingyu's mom walked away and Mingyu quickly held Wonwoo close to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay with you Wonwoo to stop him."

Wonwoo held on to Mingyu. "I-It's okay. T-Thank you for saving me Gyu."

The next time Mingyu saved Wonwoo was when they were thirteen years old, just in middle school.

Mingyu and Wonwoo didn't get many classes together so they didn't really talk as much but that didn't mean they stopped caring about each other.

They were all at lunch, Wonwoo was sitting alone. He had his head down.

His mom didn't have any money to give him for lunch so he had nothing to eat. Mingyu noticed this.

But so did BamBam. He walked over and laughed. "Hey loser, too poor to eat? Or are you trying to starve yourself? Either one, you're still pathetic." Wonwoo felt tears form in his eyes.

"Here, have some of my food." And before Wonwoo knew it, BamBam poured soup all over him.

The whole cafeteria got quiet.

Mingyu stood up, milk in his hand and made his way up behind BamBam, pouring the whole carton over him. BamBam turned around and glared at him. "You know, I don't appreciate that you did that to my friend."

"Fuck you Mingyu. This was a new shirt!"

BamBam walked away and Mingyu softly looked at Wonwoo.

"Hey Won, I have a change of clothes if you'd like to change." Wonwoo looked up at him. "A-Are you sure?"

Mingyu smiled and nodded, taking Wonwoo's hand and leaving the cafeteria. Mingyu grabbed his extra clothes he brought for later after basketball practice but he didn't care, he wanted Wonwoo to have clean clothes.

Mingyu waited for Wonwoo to change, smiling when the smaller boy came out wearing his shirt and shorts.

They were way too big on him but Mingyu thought he looked cute.

"Come on, we can share my lunch."

Wonwoo nodded and followed Mingyu back into the cafeteria, sitting back in his seat and waiting. Mingyu came and sat with him, sharing his sandwich.

"T-Thank you Gyu."

Mingyu smiled. "Of course Won."

Mingyu sat with Wonwoo for the rest of the year.

The next time Mingyu helped Wonwoo was when they were fifteen years old, already in high school.

Mingyu had become a popular basketball player and Wonwoo became known as the quiet boy no one would talk too.

They were in gym class, the gym teacher making them all play dodgeball.

Wonwoo hated dodgeball because he was afraid he would break his glasses, he would rather sit and read.

Mingyu and BamBam were the captains, picking all their friends first.

Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo who was looking down at the ground.

"Wonwoo ah."

Wonwoo looked up, pointing at himself. Mingyu nodded and Wonwoo walked over, joining his side.

He heard BamBam snort. "You're going to definitely lose with him on your team."

Mingyu glared at him.

They continued picking until they had their teams, going to their sides.

The teacher stood in the middle. "Alright remember, let's play a friendly game. No aiming for the face. If you do, I will put you out!"

He blew the whistle and the game started. 

Wonwoo stuck to the back, really trying not to get hit. He didn't want to break his glasses.

Mingyu was also making sure Wonwoo wasn't getting hit, catching the ball every time he saw it coming Wonwoo's way, throwing it at the person and making them get out.

He watched BamBam aim at Wonwoo, a little too high in his opinion, and watched him swing his arm back and throw it. He quickly ran over and jumped in front of it, preventing it from hitting Wonwoo right in the face.

He fell to the ground and Wonwoo quickly ran up to him.

"Gy- I mean Mingyu, why did you do that?"

"Because he was aiming at your face and I had to stop it."

Wonwoo blushed slightly. "T-Thank you." Mingyu smiled. "You're welcome, try and win for me will you?"

Wonwoo sighed and nodded, picking up the ball and throwing it, hitting BamBam in the arm.

BamBam glared at him, walking over to the side.

Mingyu sat on the side, cheering Wonwoo on. Wonwoo loved the encouragement and did his best.

Mingyu's team won.

Mingyu cheered, going over to Wonwoo and high-fiving him. "Good job Won." Wonwoo blushed slightly. "T-Than-"

He was cut off by a ball smacking him right in the face.

His glasses fell to the floor, cracking a bit.

Mingyu's eyes darken as he saw blood coming from Wonwoo's nose. He looked over and saw BamBam and his friends laughing. Mingyu grabbed the ball and walked over to him.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"What?! He got me out! I got back at him for it! I'm so sorry it hit his ugly face! Probably did him a favor." Mingyu couldn't help but fill the anger build up in his body. He took the ball and swung his arm back, smacking him right in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

BamBam glared at him. "F-"

"Hey! Enough! No fighting or else! Mingyu go take Wonwoo to the nurse's office, please. You don't need to get in trouble!"

Mingyu glared at BamBam before making his way quickly to Wonwoo who had tears streaming down his face. He picked Wonwoo's glasses up and handed them to him.

"Come on Won, let's go."

Mingyu guided Wonwoo to the nurse's office, sitting with him while the nurse took a look, cleaning up his face. "It's not broken but it'll probably be bruised for a few days. Make sure you ice it okay?"

Wonwoo nodded and he and Mingyu left.

"I'm sorry Won, BamBam can be a real dick sometimes."

Wonwoo smiled slightly. "It's okay. You didn't have to hit him, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"He deserved it! He shouldn't have done that to you. I don't care if I get in trouble, as long as you're okay I'm fine with whatever." Wonwoo blushed slightly, his heart fluttering slightly.

The next time Mingyu saved Wonwoo was from embarrassment.

They were seventeen years old and all sitting in English class.

Wonwoo loved English so much. He always wrote poems and stories. His teacher loved him and his creative mind.

He also loved English because Mingyu was in there.

He also wrote poems about his feelings for Mingyu.

He was sitting there, doodling on one of the poems he wrote when BamBam walked into the room, walking up to him. Wonwoo covered the poem with his arms. BamBam always picked on him.

"Hey gay boy, whatcha got there?"

"N-Nothing."

"Come on let me see."

"N-No!"

BamBam snatched it up and Wonwoo tried to reach it, being pushed down. "Aha, a Poem for Kim Mingyu! Do you hear this Mingyu? The faggot wrote a poem about you!"

Mingyu turned and looked at them. Everyone in the class was.

"P-Please give it back."

BamBam smirked, shaking his head. "Let me share your work with the class Wonwoo, come on."

Wonwoo felt like crying.

' _Lips like wine Rosé that I wish to be mine_

_A childish boy who haunts me with his mind_

_I wonder what his fingers could trace on me.._."

"B-BamBam stop-"

"Be quiet Wonwoo, don't interrupt."

Wonwoo was too afraid to look at Mingyu.

" _His dark hair makes me think of the night sky_

_His eyes were the stars,_

_no wonder I lose myself in him._

_I feel protected in his presence_

_I feel I could call him my angel,_

_but I'd sin for him._ "

It was quiet.

Wonwoo grabbed the notebook, tears streaming down his face, and ran out of the classroom and towards the bathroom, too ashamed.

Back in the classroom, Mingyu's heart was racing with joy.

He always had feelings for Wonwoo and that poem for him made his heart fill with so much joy.

"Man what a faggot."

Mingyu's eyes darken. "Shut the fuck up BamBam, you're just pissed no one has time to write nice words about your ugly ass." The class "ooo'd". BamBam glared at Mingyu, hands clenched in a fist.

"You aren't all that great either you piece of sh-"

"BamBam! Sit down or else I will be sending you to the principles office now!" The teacher walked in, looking angry.

BamBam glared at Mingyu before taking his seat in the back of the class.

The teacher frowned at the empty seat up front. "Has anyone seen Wonwoo?"

Mingyu raised his hand. "Yes sir, he went to the bathroom. Do you mind if I check up on him?" The teacher shook his head. "Go ahead! We are learning poetry today and I know he loves poetry."

Mingyu made his way out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom where he knew Wonwoo would be.

He heard the boys sobs and felt his heart break.

He walked in and knocked on the stall door. "O-Occupied."

"Won, it's me, Mingyu."

It was silent.

"I-I'm sorry Mingyu. I-I understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you Wonwoo, I could never."

Wonwoo sniffled. "B-But the poem..."

"I loved it."

It was silent again.

"D-Did you really?"

Mingyu chuckled softly. "Of course I did. No one has ever spoken so beautifully about me. I loved it Won. Now, please open up."

The door unlocked and Wonwoo walked out, face red and eyes puffy.

Mingyu hugged him, holding him close to him. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu, snuggling into his chest. "You know Wonwoo, you're really beautiful. Even when you cry."

Wonwoo walked out of the bathroom blushing hard with Mingyu holding his hand.

The next time Mingyu was there to save him, it was as his boyfriend.

They were eighteen and secretly dating at the request of Wonwoo. He was still shy about the idea but loved all the stuff they did behind doors. He also loved when he and Mingyu would tease each other throughout the day.

Wonwoo was at his locker putting his stuff away, waiting on Mingyu to show up and walk him to class.

He closed his locker and saw BamBam leaning against the one next to him.

"Hey gay boy, you know, you have been looking really good lately and f you ever want some real dick, I'm right here."

Wonwoo quickly shook his head. "N-No thanks, I'm good."

BamBam glared. "Why not? What? Is it because I called you all those names? Isn't that what dirty whores like? When they get called names."

Wonwoo frowned. "I-I don't want you."

BamBam pushed him up against the locker. "You don't bet a choice."

Wonwoo pushed him off of him, causing BamBam to smack him across the face.

Wonwoo fell to the ground, grabbing his face. "Did you just slap my fucking boyfriend?"

The whole hallways got quiet.

Wonwoo looked up and saw Mingyu standing there, looking pissed.

BamBam looked at Mingyu confused. "You're dating gay boy?! Wow, I bet you're doing it just to smas-"

Mingyu didn't let him finish, punching him in the jaw.

BamBam spat blood out, running at Mingyu and tackling him to the ground.

They started fighting, people gathering around.

Wonwoo was panicking. "M-Mingyu! Stop! Please!" Mingyu punched BamBam one last time before getting up, grabbing ahold of Wonwoo and pulling him close to him. "Don't you ever fucking touch or talk to him again! Do you hear me?!"

BamBam glared but nodded, walking away and not saying anything.

The bell ringed and everyone went away to class, leaving Mingyu and Wonwoo alone in the hall.

Wonwoo held Mingyu's face in his hands. "Gyu, you shouldn't have done that." Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist, pulling him close. "He hurt you and nobody hurts my baby."

Wonwoo blushed, shaking his head. "Let's get out of here Won and go to my place." Wonwoo nodded and followed Mingyu out of the building and towards his car. They knew what they were doing was bad but they didn't care.

They got in and Mingyu drove him to his house, knowing his parents would be out at work.

They walked inside and into Mingyu's room, laying on his bed.

Mingyu sighed and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist, pulling him close to his chest. Wonwoo smiled, looking up at him.

"Thank you, you've always protected me from him ever since we were kids."

"You deserve to be protected from monsters like him."

Wonwoo leaning up, kissing him passionately. Mingyu smiled into the kiss.

They pulled away.

"Thank you for being my guardian angel Gyu."

"Thank you for being an actual angel Won."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
